


Party Games

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Party Games

"Yo, guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kiba suggested once everyone had gathered in his basement for a sweet summer party.

"Count me in!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll play," Sakura agreed.

"Me too," Ino piped up.

Temari voiced her desire to play, too, and convinced Shikamaru to join in the fun. Lee and Tenten joined the circle, followed by Choji after he snagged some food from the refreshment table. Shino, with Kiba's help, recruited Hinata as well. 

"How 'bout you, Sasuke?" 

"Fine, since everyone else is playing, I might as well." He knew this was going to be a disaster, but it might be amusing to watch, too.

"Okay. This is how it's gonna work. Akamaru wants to play, too, so I'm gonna have him choose your person for you. You can pass if you really want to, but don't pass on everything or you're a chicken. Don't bring up uncomfortable stuff in people's pasts, because that's just a dick move. Anything else is fair game, though. With consent, of course. Got it?"

There was a chorus of yeahs, sures, and whatevers. 

"Okay, sweet. I guess I'll get us started. Akamaru, who you gonna pick first, buddy?"

"Rarf, rarf!" Akamaru barked, slurping Hinata's cheek. Hinata blushed, giving the friendly pooch a pat.

"Okay, Hinata. Truth or dare?"

"T-truth," she squeaked, biting her bottom lip.

"Truth, huh? Okay. Lemme think... Um, I dunno, who's your favorite doggy?"

"A-Akamaru, of course."

"Good answer," Kiba said, laughing as Hinata was once again covered in puppy kisses. "Now Akamaru's gotta pick somebody else."

He picked Ino. 

"T-truth or dare, Ino?"

"Truth."

"What do you really think of Sakura?"

That elicited some gasps and nervous laughter, but Ino simply smiled.

"She's funny and sweet and very loyal to her friends. And kinda cute, too."

"Really?" Sakura asked, just as surprised as everyone else.

"Really."

Akamaru picked someone else. This time it was Choji.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to NOT eat any more chips at this party."

"Awww, man..."

After several awkward confessions of childhood crushes, one person being forced to sit upside down in his chair, three food-related dares, and one surprisingly impressive blowjob courtesy of Temari (which Shikamaru greatly appreciated), Akamaru decided it was time to pick on Naruto. It was Sakura's turn to come up with the question or dare, and she was going to humiliate him as best she could. 

"Truth or dare, Naruto?"

"Dare, obviously!"

Sakura grinned. "Well, then obviously I'm going to dare you to make out with Sasuke, if that's alright with him?"

Sasuke blinked, thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Meh. Why not. How bad could it be?"

Not bad at all, as it turned out. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto was an excellent kisser, and being a showoff as he was, he put all his talents to good use. He even climbed onto the rather stunned Uchiha's lap, straddling him almost casually. It was noisy. It was messy. It was a little uncomfortable for both parties, at least at first. By the time Kiba began to clear his throat to get them to stop, Sasuke's hands had found themselves firmly planted on Naruto's ass

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Kiba asked, giving his blond friend a concerned look.

"Where the fuck did THAT come from?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that, man."

"I mean, I know you've kissed before, but..."

"Holy shiitake mushrooms..." 

"Ya know," Ino whispered to Sakura, "that was kinda hot."

"I know, right?" Sakura agreed.

"Totally," Tenten added.

"Definitely," Temari declared.

"Y-yeah..." Hinata whispered.

"Whoa, even Hinata thinks that was hot?" Kiba asked incredulously, trying to hide the fact that he thought the girls had a point -- two very handsome guys kissing like there's no tomorrow is pretty damn hot.

Naruto grinned, still perched on Sasuke's lap. "So, you wanna head over to my place after this?" he asked. "We can have our own little party."

"Sure. Why not."


End file.
